danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ryota Mitarai
Ryota Mitarai (御手洗 亮太 Mitarai Ryōta) jest postacią występującą w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy ''oraz uczestnikiem w Ostatecznej Zabójczej Grze. Ryota jest członkiem Fundacji Przyszłości i liderem 10 Dywizji. Ma za zadanie nadzorować i wdrażać edukację oraz kulturę w obszarach, które tego potrzebują Gdy chodził do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, klasy 77B nosił tytuł '''Ultimate Animator' (超高校級の「アニメーター 」''chō kōkō kyū no “animētā” dosł.'' Superlicealny Animator). Iluzoryczny Ryota pojawia się w 25-minutowej OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World ''jako część wyobrażonego świata Nagito. Ryota wraz z czterema innymi osobami jest piątym przetrwałym Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry. Jednak przez manipulacje Kazuo Tengana, Ryota został zmuszony do użycia swojego Filmu Nadziei, aby cały świat musiał uwierzyć w nadzieję, lecz porzucił te plany, gdy jego koledzy z klasy poprosili go do dołączenia i odpokutowania swoich grzechów zza czasów bycia Ultimate Despair. Wygląd Ryota jest bardzo chudą osobą, która ma duże wory pod oczami, dające mu wygląd zmęczonego i zestresowanego człowieka. Jego włosy są krótkie, koloru jasnobrązowego. Nosi czarny garnitur z zielonym krawatem. Gdy chodził do Akademii, miał na sobie standardowy uniform liceum z jasnozielonym krawatem, związanym wokół szyi. Osobowość Ryota jest bardzo nieśmiałą i dosyć aspołeczną osobą, ale znany jest ze swojej powagi i poczucia sprawiedliwości, uważając, że nie powinno się używać przemocy wobec kobiet. Za czasów liceum, cały czas zamykał się w swoim pokoju, aby pracować, z powodu nadchodzących terminów. Był zdeterminowany, żeby stworzyć animacje, która mogłaby przynieść nadzieję innym, poświęcając nawet własne zdrowie i samopoczucie, często zapominając o jedzeniu lub odpoczywaniu. Chłopak ma ogromną pasję do anime oraz pragnie używać swoich anime, aby ratować ludzi. W przeciwieństwie do innych postaci, Ryocie szybko robi się niedobrze np. na widok martwego ciała Seiko albo, kiedy wymiotuje po obejrzeniu filmu Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Gdy Junko zaczęła rozprzestrzeniać rozpacz w liceum, Superlicealny Animator w przerażeniu uciekł, żeby później żałować swojego stchórzenia oraz nienawidzić siebie za bycie słabym. Podobnie do Makoto Naegiego, chce napełnić świat nadzieją oraz pragnie uratować innych ludzi. Jednak przez to, stresuje się i cały czas martwi. Brakuje mu odwagi, widząc siebie jako obciążenie, któremu ciągle się nie udaje nikogo ochronić. Jednak, kiedy dostaje jakieś zadanie, stara się je wykonać jak najlepiej. Ironicznie, kombinacja pragnienia nadziei, jego braku odwagi oraz bycie świadkiem rezultatu Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry, powoduje, że ma zamiar zrobić pranie mózgu całemu światu, aby uwierzył w nadzieję, poprzez usunięcie każdego źródła rozpaczy, cierpienia czy zazdrości i chce użyć swój film robiący pranie mózgu, żeby zdobyć więcej towarzyszy. Zdolności Superlicealny Animator Od dziecka był zdeterminowany, aby szerzyć nadzieję we świecie poprzez oglądanie jego anime. Właśnie od wtedy zacząć animować oraz rysować. Ryota jest niezwykle umiejętnym animatorem, który przez jego anime może sprawić, żeby ludzie płakali. Ujawnia Junko, że sekret za tą techniką jest taki, iż bezpośrednio manipuluje on ludzkim mózgiem, co niechętnie porównuje do robienia prania mózgu. Kilka technik, które używa to subtelne zmiany barwy, w celu pobudzenia kory wzrokowej oraz indukowanie ruchów oczu, aby manipulować pamięcią doświadczania i dźwiękiem, żeby kontrolować zainteresowanie oglądającego.. Niestety, jego talent może być także użyty do złych celów, z których skorzystała Junko Enoshima. Używając techniki Ryoty, w połączeniu z nagraniem Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, utworzyła masowy film robiący pranie mózgu, zwany "Filmem Rozpaczy". Te techniki Junko, których nauczyła się od Ryoty spowodowały całkowite popadnięcie klasy 77B w rozpacz i rozpoczęły Tragedię, która pochłonęła świat. Oryginalna animacja Ryoty miała przynieść nadzieję każdemu, kto to zobaczy, co zostało zademonstrowane, gdy po obejrzeniu, siostry okropnie płakały. Film Nadziei W pewnym momencie, podczas Tragedii, Ryota udoskonalił swoją oryginalną animację, tworząc "Film Nadziei", który efektywnie robi pranie mózgu oglądającemu, akceptując nadzieję ponad rozpacz. Trzymał kopię tego filmu na swojej komórce, prawdopodobnie po to, aby chronić siebie w tym chaotycznym świecie poprzez, dosłownie, zmuszanie napastnika do pokochania nadziei. Film nadziei wyświetla sekwencję przesuwających się wzorów na jasnoniebieskim tle. Oglądanie filmu przez nawet parę sekund pozostawia widza w stanie zahipnotyzowanym, co pozwala Ryocie kierować nimi tak, jak sobie życzy. Jednak, jest ukazane, że trzeba oglądać go dłużej, aby efekty były trwałe; Aoi Asahina (która obejrzała tylko kawałek filmu) odzyskała zmysły po kilku minutach, a globalna transmisja Ryoty wykazała półgodzinne odliczanie, zanim praca wideo była "ukończona". Podczas Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry, Ryota nie mógł użyć Filmu Nadziei, ponieważ jego Kod NG mu zakazał używać swojego talentu. Po zakończeniu gry postanowił wykorzystać ten film w skali globalnej, wymazując rozpacz raz na zawsze, kosztem wolnej woli ludzi. Historia Cytaty * "Racja, jestem Ryota Mitarai z 10 Dywizji." * "Przemoc wobec kobiety nie jest dobra." * "Zawsze... Zawsze tak jest. Chcę wszystkich uratować, ale jedynie co przynoszę to nieszczęście..." * "Ludzie nie są tak silni jak ty!" (do ''Makoto Naegiego) * "Już nigdy więcej nie ucieknę." Ciekawostki * Aktor głosowy Ryoty, Kanata Hongō przedstawiał Makoto na scenie. * Pierwsza część imienia Ryoty, 亮 (ryō) znaczy "jasny, pomoc", 太 (ta) znaczy "gruby, duży" (ale w przenośni w nazwach używa się to jako "zdrowy"). W każdym razie, jego imię może znaczyć "Wielka jasność/pomoc" * Jego nazwisko "Mitarai" (御手洗) w kanji, łączy ze sobą "honorowy", "ręka" i "myć", co może nawiązywać do kilku rzeczy np. do aspersorium w przedsionku kościoła. * Plakaty w jego pokoju nawiązują do Hayao Miyazaki, bardzo znanego animatora w Japonii. ** W angielskim dubbingu w Side: Despair, Ryota jest także nazwany przez Junko "mini-Miyazaki", co pasuje do jego talentu jako animator. es:Ryota Mitarai fr:Ryota Mitarai en:Ryota Mitarai Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Future